107363-morning-coffee-10814come-and-get-your-love-edition
Content ---- ---- Sylvaris on steroids. | |} ---- ---- ---- I hadn't ever seen him in anything before this but when I started watching interviews with him even before the weight change he seemed like a decent guy. From what I understand he didn't think he'd get the part due to having been turned down for a role in one of the G.I. Joe movies because of his weight.. It's good that he's got a lot more confidence now. It sucks that it takes a drastic change in looks for people to notice someones talent, sometimes. | |} ---- It was due to my breakfast yesterday wasn't it? You're welcome. I REALLY enjoyed Guardians of the Galaxy. Even the cheese and the 'oh get *cupcake*ed that's bs' moments worked out. Maybe it was the mood i was in when i watched it but i really got into it and thought they did a good job, ham fisted dance off and all. Chris Pratt seems to be getting super talked about online, he's the new Jennifer Lawrence, and good on him. He lost heaps of weight and looks great now, more power to him. I loved the chat he gave people about how he was broke and to never give up because look where it got him. (need to find link others probably know what im talking about) I'm waiting to see the Groot Dancing Plant (like the 90's dancing sunflowers) appear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Have you looked around this place? He very well might be doing just that. | |} ---- ---- Up the Irons! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm ok with the plain yellow salt pack. | |} ---- ---- /hugs tight I like at least reading them. Once I get back into my wallet I'll try some! | |} ---- Add crushed peanuts too for texture and flavour. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Fez's are cool morning everyone | |} ---- ---- ---- .... Peanuts make my throat itch. ;_; | |} ---- thank you ^^ I liked them both for various reasons but Matt did seem more fun | |} ---- I HATE Clara. I won't watch the show until she's gone. Bring back Donna! | |} ---- ---- yeah I would have to agree there. perfectly content when Donna stopped traveling. | |} ---- ---- I liked David and moreso Matt, didnt like the Chris that much at all though. and anyone prior to that...well, I have seen them of course, when they re-run some of the earlier episodes, but there wasnt a doctor around in my "childhood" lol | |} ---- ---- ---- As in, Kroot from 40k? Because that would be incredible. | |} ---- ---- ---- Warhammer 40k vs Guardians of the Galaxy cross-over? I'm in. Blood for the Blood God, Groot for the Groot! | |} ---- Kroot are kind of hopped-up Pell with laser guns ... | |} ---- ---- ---- Slaanesh would have a field day with Gamora. | |} ---- Three words The Doctor Donna I thought she added a genuine chemisrty to the show. You can tell that Catherine and David were great friends outside of the show. That chemistry is what made Donna my favorite, and of course The Doctor Donna But if we can count her as a companion River Song is hands down my absolute favorite of this gen of Doctor who so far. I really dislike Clara though. I'm looking forward to a darker Doctor again Chris Eckelston (sp) was my fav of this generation of Doctors | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- i am that demographic. I recorded it to VCR, right off HBO, right after it hit cable. 1984, maybe? I watched that sucker until the tape wouldn't play any more. when I got out on my own, a bought a real copy - and have upgraded to every new media as the years go by. I can't imagine my video collection without it. | |} ---- Once they wake up in the retirement homes and it's happy hour, it's on! | |} ---- Heavy Metal? yes, I know the reference, dated a guy (briefly) that had some kind of fascination with old movies and quoted that as often as inhumanely possible. I think he just took a perverse pleasure in being annoying. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Awesome I wish I wasn't so dead tired I passed out early. So I could have come too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- all good come on your stalker, I'd like to do as many runs as possible to get everyone some adventure experience with the guild. (and possibly get our first bank tab!) | |} ---- ---- ---- Got a rough estimate of time when we are planning on starting? | |} ---- ---- 7 - 8 pm est | |} ---- Well maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be a relaxing evening and you can play. :) Also you should post that Picture into the Guild recruitment thread :D | |} ---- ---- *Fantastic High Five* | |} ---- well, luckily there are so many of them that everyone is bound to have at least one favourite...even if I disagree =p *rolls eyes at Scott* (because fez's and bow ties are cooler than leather) | |} ---- I have a replica of his jacket that I wear when it's cold out, complete with sonic screwdriver in the pocket. | |} ---- So i guess you weren't happy to see me :( Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me? | |} ---- Nice,I will say out of all the Somic Screw Drivers Matt Smith's is my favorite... because Green. | |} ---- You didn't wonder why there were two sonic screwdrivers? | |} ---- He's Andy in Parks and Recreation which, if you haven't seen it, is awesome. I love his character, and the character April. Actually, I kinda love all the characters in different ways. He plays a kind of lovable loser guy: Chubby. Musician. Has crazy ideas. Was in a band called MouseRat. Is a total sweetheart, but was unemployed and mooching off his GF for a while. Lacking in a lot of "real life" skills. And then... He was in that movie Zero Dark Thirty. WOW. :o That's all I'm gonna say. -T. | |} ---- I love April and Andy! They are awesome! They are probably my favorite t.v. couple ever. I also really like Tom. One of my favorite things from Parks and Rec was when they were helping him move from his ex-wife's house and he shows them how he put his iPhone port on his Roomba so it could roam the house playing music. DJ Roomba. I would love to have DJ Roomba at my house! B) Of course, everyone one loves Ron. I love when he first hired April and she scheduled all his meetings on March 31 because she thought it wasn't a real date. LOL. it's such a great ensemble cast, the characters are great and have really grown and become "real" over the years. | |} ---- Groot and Kroot. But yes Kroot form 40k would be awesome lmao. Falkrin have nothing on them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, you don't really see the blue skin too much on females. | |} ---- ---- Why are there dangling mechari Feet in the upper left hand corner Oli? What did you guys do? | |} ---- Pell wish they were Kroot! | |} ---- ---- NOBODY wishes they were Kroot. Next to the 6th ed CSM 'dex (which finally pushed me out of the hobby for good), Kroot are the most ridiculous, worst concept in all of 40k. An assault unit w/ low T & S, no grenades & no armor. Their only redeeming factor is a +1 cover save in woods/jungles. I've always loved the Tau, but the idea of having a hyper-tech army & throwing in a barbaric, cannibalistic walking bird-thing as 'flavor' was almost an insult. | |} ---- Mechari humor is not well understood by the rest of the galaxy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- As much of a pain as they are, the morning is always better with a nice runny egg. | |} ---- With toast. *has to have toast* We got these HUGE eggs last week; a single egg takes up 3/4 of the skillet. It makes it a bit difficult to flip over properly. I've broken my yolks the last couple of times I've tried. >_< | |} ---- Gluten free toast is not something I have often, so I generally eat my eggs like oysters. A dash of hot sauce, and then maybe fold it before hiding my mouth from anyone as I just eat the whole thing. I may substitute a steak for toast on some days to go with my egg, and then I resort to a more dignified knife and fork. . Also, check this out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72GR30lA1zU we can choose the music for our housing. | |} ---- Blood Angels. Necrons, Soul Drinkers, and Pre Heresy Thousand sons here | |} ---- You work in baltimore? I wanted to go to otakon but havent had ability to last 2 years :( its so much fun | |} ---- ---- I live in Harford county and work all around Baltimore, Arundle, and Howard County. I'm about a 30 minute drive from the convention center down 95. This is the first year in 9 years I wasn't able to go though :(. I've always wanted to go to GenCon but it always falls the same weekend or just after Otakon when I'm money drained. Alright I'm out to work. Have fun on the adventures. Scott I made a warrior I need an invite on for me to play when Lune doesn't want to level our chua. I'll get on him tomorrow, hopefully I can power him high enough to tank or dps some dungeons on my days off this week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There goes his allowance for the foreseeable future. Your son is ok though right? | |} ---- Miraculously, yes. He'll have a hard time sitting down tomorrow probably, but he managed to not pull it down directly on him. The real punishment will be the fact that there's no more tv.. | |} ---- ---- Chua think best punishment for mini-humans | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I disagree with absolutes. | |} ---- Not the place to discuss such a hot-button topic. Seriously, guys... don't. This is a VERY sensitive topic, and I knew someone was going to comment as soon as I saw it mentioned. This is only going to degrade into something very bad, always does. | |} ---- Point taken. | |} ---- Fair enough | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm making homemade cauliflower and cheese soup for dinner, in another hour and a half or so. Making these lemon/basil cous cous cakes, too. Really yummy stuff. | |} ---- The show is OK. I suggest avoiding the game. It's a mediocre pay to win f2p. EDIT:Sorry-I was thinking 'Defiance'. | |} ---- ---- Chua science shown that Humans on forums: Represent minor vocal part Are biased Are 99.9% of time angry | |} ---- ---- I think that's just gamers in general. | |} ---- ----